The present invention relates to brassieres and, in particular, to brassieres so constructed as to make it possible for the wearer to engage in vigorous activities without displacing the brassiere from its proper position and without causing irritation to the wearer.
While there are at present known brassiere constructions with the same objectives, such known constructions may be inadequate for achieving the desired results or may not be suitable for figures of all types. Moreover, in the attempt to maintain the brassiere in its proper position, known constructions of brassieres may restrict the degree to which the wearer may move without displacement of the brassiere or causing irritation. The present construction is intended to eliminate such difficulties by providing a brassiere which will remain in position, achieve proper separation, support and shaping of the bust without the danger of displacement or causing irritation to the wearer.
Many types of brassieres have been designed with an elastic fabric disposed between the two cups; the main advantage of such construction is that the elastic expands and contracts as the wearer moves and breathes. Also, there are obvious advantages to forming the inside part of the upper bust cups of elastic and this also has been frequently done in order to give flexibility and accommodation to the various changes in size and position of a women's breast. These desirable objectives were always achieved by joining two or more pieces of elastic either by over-lapping them in the center between the cups or stitching them together at the sides where they form the aforenoted sections. Such constructions have suffered the disadvantage that the act of joining the elastic sections partially defeats the purpose for which they are incorporated. This difficulty arises from the fact that the smooth stretching action is always interrupted at the point or points where the elastic are joined, resulting in various degrees of distortion of the brassiere and of the bust contained within the cups.